


Shag, Marry, Cuddle, Cliff

by Sinope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Coda, Episode: s01e02 0-8-4, Everyone Is Poly Because SHIELD, F/F, F/M, M/M, PolyBus, Shag Marry Cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the calm after the storm, Fitz-Simmons play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shag, Marry, Cuddle, Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in writer's block for a while, but after Episode 2, this coda had to be written. Enjoy! (Minor spoilers through Ep 2 ahead.)

"Right then," Leo said, flopping backwards onto his bed. "Marry, shag, cliff, cuddle?"

He didn't have to say whom he'd asked about, of course -- not when they'd only just started their leave from Coulson's new team, assigned back to base while SHIELD repaired the Bus. So Jemma just tossed her beer bottle into the recycling bin and sprawled next to him, staring absently up at the ceiling. (It was covered in a detailed star chart of the sky, as seen from Vega.) "Marry's got to be Agent May, because who else is going to be brilliant at both filing joint taxes and fighting off home intruders with a spare night light?"

She could feel Leo nodding in agreement, so she pursed her lips in thought, then continued. "Shag, definitely Coulson. Did you _see_ the way that he and that woman were looking at each other? That's not just a 'we went out for coffee' look, that's a 'he showed me things with his tongue that I didn't know were possible' look."

"True enough. Bet he's into the kinky stuff, too."

"Mmmm, yes please." Jemma gave a pleased wiggle, bumping her hip playfully against his. "The other two are tricky. I bet Agent Ward gives good cuddle, once he relaxes enough to pull the stick out of his arse, but I'm going to have to cliff him; he'd probably just grab a branch halfway down and rappel back up, or something similarly James Bond. And Skye . . ." She bit her lip and felt a hint of an alcohol-infused blush. "Is it weird that I really, really want to know what her hair feels like against my face? It's got this -- this bouncy sleekness, like cationic compounds are just flowing over her keratin chains in waterfalls. So. Er. Cuddle Skye, cliff Ward. Your turn."

"Shag Ward," Leo said breezily.

Jemma blinked. "Really? But he's such a ... you know."

Leo stretched his arms, ruffling Jemma's hair as he brought them back down. "You, my friend, have not felt his arse. Find a way to remove that stick, and I can think of some excellent options to take its place."

"You're horrible," she said, but laughed. "Next?"

"Cliff Coulson, because if the man can survive as a hostage in a punctured plane, cliffs should be a piece of cake. Cuddle May." He paused. "Mostly to see Ward's expression when I tell him that I did it."

Jemma waited a few beats for his final installment, but Leo seemed to be hesitating. Then the pieces clicked into place. "Oh my God, you're sweet on Skye. You're actually wondering what it would be like to marry her! Oh, _Leo._ "

A frustrated huff was the only response, followed by Leo rolling over to bury his face in a pillow. "It's not like that," he finally said, voice muffled. "She's just got pretty eyes, is all."

"You're a really terrible liar," Jemma smirked. "Though I bet you could ask Agent Sexy-Arse to give you lessons in that. Hey, can you make sure that your pre-nuptial agreement allows me full snuggling access?"

Leo's face emerged from the pillow to glare balefully at her. "I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

"About not regretting letting you convince me to go into the field."

Jemma grinned but didn't respond; they both knew that he didn't really regret it. Then her smile softened. "We got to play with an alien ray gun."

"Yeah," Leo said, and she could hear the same smile in his voice. "Yeah, we did."

They fell asleep like that: bedroom light still on, the sweat of combat sticking on their skin, the familiar rhythm of each other's breath from inches away. Jemma dreamt about lying on the jungle floor, feeling the susurration of smooth scales as _Drepanoides anomalus_ slid over her skin: no rifle fire, no explosions, no Jeep-jarring guerillas. She felt safe, and keen-eyed, and never alone.


End file.
